Bienvenido de nuevo, Natsu
by Ela.miqui
Summary: One-shot. Natsu se dirigía a casa de Lucy, bajo una tormenta de nieve, por las calles de Magnolia a altas horas de la madrugada. ¿A qué? A buscar a Happy. Su mejor amigo no aparecía. Pero cuando llegue a casa de su amiga, a Natsu le revelarán una información inesperada. ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Cómo reaccionará Natsu por esa información? ¿Dónde está Happy?


_**¡Hola! Aquí vengo con un One-shot un poco trágico sobre Natsu, Lucy y Happy. La idea me venía rondando la cabeza desde tiempo atrás, y ayer mismo me decidí a desarrollarlo y escribirlo (Con el consentimiento de SmilesUp. Gracias por darle el visto bueno) Espero que os guste.**_

_**Como ya sabéis, los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, al igual que la historia original.**_

_**Pd. Para los que siguen el manga... ¿Estáis esperando tanto como yo el siguiente capítulo?**_

* * *

El cielo oscurecido daba un ambiente tétrico y tenso al lugar donde se encontraba Natsu. Olía a azufre, y eso no hacía más que hacer que ese sitio fuera más y más desagradable.

El pelirrosa buscaba a Happy con la mirada. Hacía bastante rato que no lo veía. Después de un rato comenzó a preocuparse más por él, comenzando a llamarle en voz alta, sin respuesta alguna.

Empezó también a correr, buscando con la mirada, llamando al exceed y desesperándose poco a poco. En su garganta comenzó a sentir la sensación que se tiene cuando se va a comenzar a llorar. Su estómago estaba encogido y casi respiraba a bocanadas, buscando a su amigo.

- ¡Happy! ¿Dónde estás, Happy?- Gritaba al aire, sin respuesta.

Disminuyó su paso, volviendo a caminar y dejando de correr, intentando calmar su agitada respiración. Continuó buscando y le pareció ver una mancha azul a lo lejos. Entonces volvió a salir corriendo.

Cuando llegó, pudo ver a su amigo, a Happy. Pero él no se movía. Tendido en el suelo, estaba lleno de magulladuras y heridas, de sangre y arañazos. No reaccionaba.

Natsu pegó un grito lleno de dolor, de ira, de furia… Pero sobre todo, lleno de sufrimiento, por su amigo.

Fue ahí cuando despertó.

El pelirrosa se despertó de golpe, abriendo los ojos, y todavía escuchando el eco de su propio grito. Escudriñó con la mirada su hogar, no viendo a su amigo donde él solía dormir. De nuevo se preocupó y se levantó de la cama, para llamarlo.

- ¿Happy?

Pero de nuevo él no contestaba. Salió afuera de su casa, sólo viendo la nieve caer con violencia. ¿Desde cuándo estaba nevando? Happy no podía estar fuera, si estaba nevando. Volvió a buscar en su casa, pero de nuevo no estaba. ¿Acaso su pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad?

Notó que unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Pensó un momento, para averiguar el paradero de su amigo. De nuevo se estaba desesperando. No lo encontraba por ninguna parte.

Lucy. Quizá ella supiera donde estaba. Salió de su casa, bajo la tormenta de nieve, sin ni siquiera coger ropa de abrigo. Necesitaba encontrar a Happy. Necesitaba saber de él. Necesitaba ver a alguien amigo.

La tormenta arreciaba conforme se acercaba a casa de la rubia. Sentía algo en su interior que no era positivo, además de la desesperación, que no supo identificar. Estaba angustiado. Su llanto aumentaba conforme pasaba el tiempo.

No había nadie por las calles de Magnolia. Sólo un loco saldría a la calle con ese tiempo. Pero quizás Natsu en ese momento lo estaba.

Tras un largo rato tambaleándose por la nieve, caminando medio moribundo y sin apenas notar el frío, desesperado, el pelirrosa divisó a lo lejos la casa de la maga de llaves estelares.

Cuando estuvo en la puerta por un momento dudó. Ese extraño sentimiento aumentaba, pero también su desesperación era cada vez mayor. Tras haber contemplado un momento su casa, bajo la nieve, llamó al timbre.

Después de escuchar movimiento en el apartamento, escuchó unos pasos acercándose a la puerta.

- ¿Q-quién es?- Preguntó Lucy desde detrás de la puerta, antes de bostezar suavemente.

- Natsu.- Contestó él automáticamente, después de sollozar levemente.

- ¿N-natsu?- Casi exclamó la rubia con sorpresa, a la vez que abría la puerta. Ahogó un grito al verlo de esa forma en la calle. Tan… derrotado.- Pasa.- Le ofreció, mientras le ayudaba a caminar. Ella vestía una cálida bata y llevaba su pelo rubio suelto.

Pasaron a la habitación de la chica. La cama estaba deshecha y en la mitad más cercana a la ventana se podía ver un bulto bajo las sábanas a pesar de la oscuridad. Lucy no encendió la luz y pasaron directamente a la pequeña cocina que tenía en su hogar.

Cerró la puerta y le ofreció asiento al dragon slayer. Ella se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, frente a él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- Le preguntó con suavidad y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sin mostrar su desconcierto.

- Happy…- Atinó a contestar él.

- ¿Happy?- Ella miró a un lado, incómoda aunque sorprendida por la mención del exceed.

- Happy no está.- Declaró él, intentando aguantar el llanto, pero sin conseguirlo.- He tenido una pesadilla donde él… Y luego lo he buscado y no está.- Decía frases incompletas. Lucy lo volvió a mirar con dulzura y añoranza a la misma vez, y le apretó suavemente el brazo con la mano en señal de apoyo.

- Él se fue hace tiempo, Natsu…- Le dijo, sin poder evitar dejar que una lágrima escapara de su mejilla.- ¿No lo recuerdas?

El chico no contestó, estupefacto por la revelación. Se quedó con la mirada perdida en alguna parte, recordando a su amigo y, de alguna forma, sabiendo en su interior aquello que le había dicho Lucy.

Era como si hubiera olvidado lo que había pasado. Reaccionó, dándose cuenta de que Lucy lloraba suavemente y sin parar de mirarle. Él la miró a los ojos y con el contacto visual ella se fue de la sala, y volvió poco después con una manta, que le puso al chico sobre los hombros.

- Natsu… Hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía…- Comentó ella, después de un momento de silencio, entre sollozos, con un par de lágrimas resbalando por su mejilla, mientras volvía a sentarse en su silla. Natsu continuaba en silencio.- Creía… Creía que nunca más querrías verme.- Y ella se lanzó a su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando desconsoladamente.

- ¿Por qué no iba a querer verte, Luce?- Le preguntó en un susurro al oído, sin separarse de ella. Entonces la maga rompió su abrazó, para mirarlo de nuevo a la cara. De verdad él no entendía por qué ella decía eso.

- No quisiste hablar con nadie cuando Happy… Bueno, eso.- Dijo, incómoda y sin que sus ojos dejaran de derramar lágrimas.- Hace cinco años que no te pasas por el gremio.

Natsu estaba de nuevo sorprendido, porque aunque no encontraba incoherente la información que ella le daba, era como si ya lo supiera de alguna forma.

- ¿Tanto tiempo?

- ¿No lo recuerdas?- Cuestionó la rubia.- Te fuiste enfadado. Nadie volvió a verte.

A la mente del pelirrosa llegaron recuerdos de él mismo, pero imágenes que él no recordaba. Él se había marchado a algún sitio tiempo atrás, solo. Se había aislado de todos. Se maldijo en su mente, sabiendo que de verdad él había hecho eso en algún momento, aunque no se acordara.

Y también le llegaron a la mente recuerdos del día anterior. Él había vuelto a su hogar después de vagar por todo Fiore.

- No puede ser.- Negaba él, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- ¿Cómo hice eso?- Se preguntaba en voz baja.

Lucy lo miraba preocupada. Sufría por su amigo, estaba sorprendida por la aparente pérdida de memoria que había sufrido Natsu, sufría también por todo el tiempo que había estado sin verlo, por el dolor que sintió cuando se marchó.

- ¿Por qué me marché?- Seguía preguntándose él.- ¿Por qué perdí tanto tiempo de estar con vosotros, contigo?

La puerta de la cocina se abrió un poco tras la espalda del pelirrosa, y por ella se asomó un chico, al que Lucy dirigió una mirada. Él cerró la puerta de nuevo, sin decir nada.

- Te echamos de menos.- Susurró ella, acercándose al chico para hablarle suavemente mientras con su mano acariciaba su cabeza.

- Lucy, perdóname.- Dijo en voz baja, abrazándola de nuevo, sintiendo su calidez y sintiendo de repente todo el tiempo que había estado sin verla, sin hablar con ella. Se disculpaba por su ausencia todo ese tiempo, por el daño que podía haberle hecho a la chica.

- Natsu…- Susurró con voz entrecortada por la emoción y el llanto.- Tú solo vuelve.- Le pidió.

- Tranquila, ya he vuelto.- Le aseguró, sin soltar su abrazo.- Y prometo no volver a marcharme.

La noche envolvía la ciudad de Magnolia casi tanto como lo hacía la tormenta con su violencia y su nieve, y dentro de la cocina de un apartamento, Lucy y Natsu se reencontraban después del tiempo que él había pasado escondido en sí mismo con un cálido abrazo lleno de recuerdos y añoranza. Después de cinco años.

- Bienvenido de nuevo, Natsu.

* * *

_**Y hasta aquí mi One-shot... Me da pena dejarlo aquí. Al pensar en él, mi mente planteó muchas preguntas sobre el futuro de... Bueno de todos. Como sea, espero que os haya gustado el resultado de escuchar muchas canciones con letras tristes. Siento haber hecho desaparecer a Happy dos veces y haberlo matado, si se puede llamar así.**_

_**Se agradecen los reviews, que son la alegría de los escritores. ¡Y que le deis a favorito también!**_

_**Se despide, comiendo helado de galleta, Ela. Miqui. ¡Nos leemos! (¡Mención especial a SmilesUp! ¡Gracias por todo!)**_


End file.
